Hapiness
by NaruGalletas
Summary: Abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama. "Atrapado" Así se sentía en aquella gran cuidad aun cuando se suponía que debería sentirse libre. "Solo" Aunque en realidad estaba rodeado de aun más personas que en Iwatobi. "Perdido" Sin Makoto a su lado.


De ante mano muchas gracias a lo que estan aqui uwu Yuju~ este fic esta publicado en Amo-Yaoi bajo el mismo seudonimo y mismo titulo uwu

Ahora si al fic~

* * *

><p>Happiness.<p>

Capitulo Único.

MakoHaru.

* * *

><p>"Así que esto es la libertad…" pensaba un joven de cabello azabache mientras permanecía recostado en su cama mirando el techo fijamente, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del ir y venir de los automóviles, así como algunas personas que pasaban caminando en la acera; ya hacía más de 4 años que se había ido a estudiar a Tokio, había dejado su pequeño pueblo natal para sentirse un poco más libre, dejando atrás a los amigos que jamás le dieron la espalda.<p>

Al pensar en ellos, un castaño de ojos verde esmeralda se le vino a la cabeza, logrando que soltara un suave suspiro, le extrañaba, le extrañaba más de lo que podía admitir o expresar, aunque también había conseguido nuevos amigos en aquella ciudad, ninguno se podía comparar con Makoto, tenían un lazo tan profundo, casi mágico, cualquiera que los hubiera visto podía incluso jurarlo.

Se acomodo de lado, cerrando los ojos y volvió a pensar en su mejor amigo; Makoto y el se conocieron técnicamente desde que nacieron, sus madres fueron buenas amigas y esperaban que sus hijos lo fueran también, recordó como el menor siempre sabía que estaba pensando, que quería o incluso que sentía solo con mirarle, había nacido con el don para poder leer a través de su estoico rostro, cosa que aunque jamás admitiría, lo agradecía profundamente.

Siguió recordando sus años juntos, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, el pudo corroborar lo grande y guapo que el castaño se volvía año tras año y como maduraba, haciéndose una persona responsable pero no por eso amargada si no todo lo contrario, amable y bondadoso.

De repente un sonrojo muy suave se poso en sus mejillas y si alguien pudiera estar observándolo se vería un brillo especial en sus ojos, desde el primer año en el que estuvo lejos del castaño Haruka descubrió lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de su amigo, al recordar los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos en su vida le daban una sensación cálida en el corazón pero al recordar su realidad se sentía terriblemente solo y atrapado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama.

"_**Atrapado**_**"**

Así se sentía en aquella gran cuidad aun cuando se suponía que debería sentirse libre.

"_**Solo"**_

Aunque en realidad estaba rodeado de aun más personas que en Iwatobi.

"_**Perdido"**_

Sin Makoto a su lado.

Paso saliva con dificultad y abrió el primer cajón de su buro, sacando una gran cantidad de cartas, todas ellas de Makoto, en cada una preguntando cómo se encontraba, si estaba bien, si se alimentaba bien, platicándole las novedades en el pequeño pueblo así como también expresándole lo mucho que le quería y echaba de menos; una punzada de culpa se hizo presente, el jamás había respondido a las cartas del menor, y no porque no quisiera o no tuviera que decirle al otro ¡Tenia tanto que decirle! Pero él no había nacido con el don de expresarse tan abiertamente como lo hacía su amor secreto.

Poco a poco las cartas fueron más distantes entre fecha y fecha hasta que un día dejaron de llegar, la ultima había llegado hacia un mes; Haruka la tomo entre sus manos y se permitió dar paso a una pequeña y fina lagrima para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza. En aquella carta el castaño le había expresado sus sentimientos, le había dicho lo mucho que le amaba y que siempre le amo, que esperaba que estuviera bien y que se iría de Iwatobi para seguir con sus estudios en otra universidad.

El pelinegro volvió a guardar las cartas con sumo cuidado y regreso a su posición en su cama no sin antes observar el reloj "2:16 a.m" De nuevo he perdido el sueño, le dijo al aire. Se dispuso a dormir ya que al día siguiente reanudaba sus clases en la escuela de Gastronomía, había dejado de lado un poco la natación profesional para estudiar una carrera que le ayudara a conseguirse un futuro más adelante, no era mal nadador, pero el sabia en el fondo de su corazón que amaba nadar por la sensación que tenía su piel contra el agua, no porque anhelara conseguir un trofeo, además, aunque todos decían que su técnica era impecable, al salir de la piscina sin la cálida sonrisa de Makoto esperándole, le deprimía día con día.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez intento no pensar en algo para poder dormir, mas su corazón era necio y termino durmiendo con la imagen de Makoto sonriéndole en su mente.

"Tarde", era el pensamiento de Haruka al apresurarse a llegar a su instituto, otra vez había demorado mucho en el baño, por algún motivo en esos 4 años aun esperaba escuchar la voz de Makoto fuera de la tina para después verle con su mano extendida hacia él y ayudarle a salir.

Llego con retardo, una vez más siendo sermoneado por la Chef, aunque eso a el no me importara mucho, se coloco junto a sus compañeros y amigos en la institución, curiosamente entre ellos se encontraba Nitori Aiichirou, si bien en sus tiempos de preparatoria no le llego a conocer a fondo sabía que había estudiado en el mismo instituto, él era el novio de otro de sus mejores amigos Matsuoka Rin, ellos habían superado la prueba de la distancia ya que Rin había decidió ir a Australia a seguir sus sueños, pero antes de irse Nitori le confesó sus sentimientos por él, haciendo que el pelirrojo le pidiese que le esperara para poder estar juntos y así lo hizo, ahora sabia que ambos vivían cómodamente en un pequeño departamento cerca del centro, embozo una muy suave sonrisa, de verdad se alegraba por ellos.

Su otro compañero había sido alguien nuevo para él, su nombre era Shigino Kisumi. Haruka siempre describía al de ojos violetas como "Un torbellino rosa de hiperactividad" ya que era la persona más activa y energética que había visto después de Nagisa, otro amigo de su ciudad natal.

A veces no comprendía el porqué de que el peli rosa estuviera estudiando aquella carrera, el simplemente era un peligro para sí mismo, si no se quemaba con algo se cortaba con alguna otra cosa, aunque siempre lo tomaba con una actitud positiva.

Al acercarse para poder acomodar sus cosas y ¿Por qué no? Escuchar de lo que conversaban sus amigos, noto la conversación sumamente curiosa.

Te lo digo Ai, el simplemente es mi chico perfecto. – Decía con un deje enamorado el peli rosa

No creo que debería decir eso tan a la ligera Shigino-san, después de todo solo lleva días de conocerle – Haruka iba a alejarse del lugar pero el comentario de Kisumi le detuvo.

¡Eso lo dices porque no has visto esos hermosos ojos verdes Ai! Además de eso tiene el cabello de un tono café oliva que jamás había visto y qué decir de su sonrisa ¡Por dios! Sonreír de aquella forma simplemente enamora a cualquiera Ai ¡A cualquiera!

El de cabello negro se quedo quieto por un momento, la descripción de la persona de la que hablaba su compañero era exactamente lo que él pensaba de Makoto. Decidió seguir escuchando.

Y además hoy tengo una cita con el – el de los ojos violetas sonreía orgulloso de presumirle su cita al de ojos azul claro.

¿No solo va a revisarte el brazo por la quemadura de la semana pasada? – una pequeña aura de tristeza envolvió al otro, si bien era cierto lo que decía Nitori, aprovecharía esa oportunidad de estar con el castaño para pedirle salir.

Uno debe saber aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da Ai, Tachibana-san es un ayudante del doctor al que veré hoy, es de nuestra edad, es el destino Ai, no por nada lo conocí.

Fue allí cuando recordaron que no estaban solos ya que al pelinegro se le cayeron de las manos los cuchillos que apenas comenzaría a colocar en el mesón, en su cabeza solo resonaba "Tachibana-san". Estaba ansioso aunque no se le notara en el rostro, debía preguntarle.

Kisumi –dijo con ese tono sin expresión de siempre- ¿El nombre completo de aquella persona es Tachibana Makoto? – El peli rosa solo atino a observar sumamente sorprendido al pelinegro, en el año que llevaban estudiando juntos jamás había notado que se interesara en nada que no fuera caballa o agua.

Así es… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿Puedo acompañarte hoy a tu visita del médico? – Kisumi no podía creer lo que veía, Haruka tenía en sus ojos ese particular brillo de emoción, como cuando iban a nadar a petición de este. El peli rosa comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento en cuanto a su "cita" con el de los ojos verdes.

Claro Haru-chan –le dedico una sonrisa, aunque quisiera al castaño para el solo ese día, ver a su normalmente inexpresivo compañero dar señales de emotividad pidiéndole acompañarlo… simplemente no podía negarse.

Al final el día transcurrió tranquilo, o eso sentían el peliplata y el de los ojos violetas, ya que el amante de la caballa no podía estar más intranquilo, vería a Makoto, ese mismo día después de 4 largos años. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Sería más alto? ¿Más guapo? Y lo más importante ¿Seguiría amándolo?

Aquella duda lo atacaba con fuerza y estrujaba su pequeño y frágil corazón, en todo ese tiempo él seguía amando a Tachibana e incluso podría apostar a que le amaba aun más que cuando descubrió ese sentimiento dentro de sí.

Se imagino al castaño saliendo en una cita con su amigo peli rosa, como este había mencionado horas atrás y se sintió inseguro, Kisumi era una persona mucho más expresiva que él, era dulce y considerado aunque fuera descuidado, seguro que le agradaría a Makoto…

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, no podía darse por vencido sin siquiera haberle visto y hablado con él. Al termino del día, Haru tenía pequeños espasmos, casi imperceptibles, de nerviosismo; al fin después de 4 largos años vería a Makoto, le diría que el también le ama y esperaría que el de la mirada esmeralda le dijera que aun le quería.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, el peli rosa no dejaba de hablarse sobre cosas que a el simplemente no le interesaban o no le causaban curiosidad, esa era la única ventaja que le veía a que el de los ojos violeta se hubiera acostumbrado a su siempre semblante serio, podia estar de verdad aburrido y el otro no lo notaria y por ende no se sentiría ofendido, ser inexpresivo tenia unas ventajas.

Por un momento recordó aquellos días cuando salía a pasear con el castaño y dejo salir una muy pequeña sonrisa, desde que eran jóvenes las personas pensaban que ambos eran pareja.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al despacho del doctor que atendía a la familia Shigino, el corazón comenzó a latirle son fuerza de nuevo y en su rostro se había dibujado un rubor muy tenue, agradeció que el otro estuviera mas atento de ver si Makoto se encontraba a que le estuviera observando y mirara su rostro.

Tsukamoto-sensei, su cita de las 6 ya está aquí - escucho como la secretaria le hablaba al doctor a través del interfono en la oficina de este – En un momento estará aquí.

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron solo con un pequeño ademan de cabeza pero al girarse se encontrarían con la persona que ambos deseaban ver.

¡Tachibana-san! – El peli rosa no dio tiempo al de ojos verdes para que este lograra ver que no venia solo – Me alegra muchísimo verte hoy~

Pero Shigino-kun, sabes que estoy ayudando a Tsukamoto-sensei por una temporada, llevo aquí un mes, ya lo habíamos hablado.

Y allí estaba, esa hermosa sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera, que por un momento se borro cuando al mirar por encima del hombro de Kisumi logro ver a Haruka. Con solo mirarse a los ojos pudo leer todos los sentimientos que el ojiazul tenía que decirle en aquel momento, se giro suavemente para poder ir a hablar con su sensei para después regresar, pidiéndole al peli rosa pasar al consultorio al tiempo que él se acercaba mas a Haruka y así poder salir del despacho.

Si bien no habían dado ni 3 pasos fuera del consultorio cuando el castaño abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro, haciendo que este se sonrojara furiosamente y correspondiera el abrazo si bien más suave no por eso carente de sentimiento.

Te he extrañado tanto Haru… - le miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas - ¿Por qué nunca contestaste nunca de mis cartas?

El mayor le miro y de nuevo hablaron en aquel idioma que solo ellos entendían, sus ojos expresaban culpa y acongoja miento.

No sabía cómo responderlas, no sé cómo expresarme tan fácil como tu – Haruka busco de nuevo los ojos de Makoto, y este pudo leerle fácilmente, no pudo ocultar un sonrojo al entender lo que el de los ojos azules le decía

"_**Te amo Makoto"**_

Eso era lo que Haruka tenía escrito en sus maravillosas orbes azules, el castaño solo atino a volver a abrazarle, se había sentido tan solo aquel tiempo, escribirle cartas a Haruka le mantenía animado y positivo, siempre esperando una respuesta que no llego, decidió pues dejarle tranquilo, aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que este respondiera a su última carta, pero no fue así; tuvo que volverse más fuerte para poder sobre llevar el hecho de que su amigo había ido a buscar su sueño, el también tenía sus propios sueños y sus propias metas.

Pero aquello ya no importaba, ahora sabia que sentían lo mismo, compartían el mismo sentimiento, no necesitaban palabras para poder aclarar lo que había dentro de sus corazones, jamás las necesitaron. Una vez más observo directamente a los ojos del amante del agua, cualquier otra persona vería solo un gesto serio en un rostro levemente sonrojado, pero el castaño veía claramente como los ojos de Haruka le regalaban un brillo especial, lleno de dulzura y calidez.

Y por primera vez, el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de expresarle abiertamente al más alto sus deseos, aunque seguramente el ya lo había leído en su mirada.

Quédate a mi lado Makoto.

Al no recibir respuesta del otro se preocupo pero todo aquello se esfumo al sentir unos tibios y dulces labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel casto beso para después sentir como el ojiverde recargaba con cariño su frente contra la propia, sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Nunca volveré a alejarme de ti, Haru-chan~ -El mayor solo atino a sonrojarse de nuevo

Deja el "chan"

Rápidamente pasaron 6 meses desde el reencuentro de "Mamakoto" y "Tsunderuka", como los llamaban sus amigos, apodos ganados por el instinto materno de Makoto y los celos de Haruka, que aunque no los aceptara, siempre estaban presentes cuando alguien se acercaba con intenciones "románticas" a su novio.

Kisumi tristemente acepto la relación de ambos, aun gustaba del castaño pero el mismo había aceptado que nunca había visto a dos personas más afines.

El castaño y el pelinegro comenzaron a vivir juntos, compartiendo piso, la vida de Haru comenzó a volverse más dulce de lo que jamás creyó que seria a partir de ese momento.

La alegría de la pareja aumento cuando Nagisa llego a aquella cuidad encontrando un pequeño empleo como locutor de radio, en la cual había encontrado al amor de su vida, un chico de lentes que trabajaba de medio tiempo en la estación, estudiante de artes plásticas y amante de todo lo hermoso de nombre Rei, era alguien sumamente formal y propio y aunque siempre estuviera diciéndole a Nagisa como debía comportarse la verdad es que amaba a ese rubio tal cual era, revoltoso y sumamente adorable.

Paso el tiempo y de nuevo el de la mirada oceánica tuvo la reflexión de lo que el sentía como libertad, y se permitió una suave risa, el ya era libre, siempre lo había sido, nunca nadie le obligo a escoger que hacer o que camino tomar, el siempre forjo su propio camino, con tropiezos pero firme. Volteo un poco para ver como dormía el amor de su vida, ahora se sentía aun mas libre en aquella ciudad que poco a poco se volvió mas cálida, ya no se sentía solo porque ahora estaba rodeado de sus amigos, viejos y nuevos, que siempre estaban allí para hacer su vida más amena y tampoco se encontraba perdido ahora, Makoto estaba a su lado que hacía unos días había dejado de ser su novio para convertirse en su esposo, le amaba, se aman.

El castaño aun entre sueños abrazo al pelinegro, pegándolo a su pecho para después dormir aun mas plácidamente, mientras la victima de aquel abrazo sentía que el corazón saldría corriendo por lo rápido que latía. Cerró los ojos y se comenzó a dormir aspirando el aroma de su amado esposo.

"_**La libertad siempre la tuve, solo faltaba encontrar mi felicidad"**_

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Tachibana Haruka mientras abrazaba contra su pecho la mano donde estaba el símbolo de la unión con su amor verdadero.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado uwu este fic esta dedicado a mi nueva y hermosa familia, el fandom MakoHaru uwu los quiero.<p> 


End file.
